


Innocent

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [27]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Asking Out, F/M, Freed, suspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a suspect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

You set in the interrogation room. You had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. You couldn’t describe who you saw kill that poor man out on the beach while you were walking your dog and you were sure they were beginning to think you were the killer. You just felt like crying right then and there. You had seen enough cop shows to know that they were watching you behind that window. They had your dog somewhere as well. The poor pup was probably terrified.

“I didn’t do anything.” You whispered, playing with a fringe on your shirt sleeve. “I was just walking my dog.”

****

“Kurt…” Magnus said, looking at his boss as he watched you. “I don’t think she knows anything.”

“Magnus, there’s something she’s not telling us.” He responded.

“Why can’t she have just been walking her dog? Lots of people walk their dogs early in the morning.” Wallander looked at him.

“You wouldn’t be saying this if she wasn’t so pretty.” He accused. Magnus opened his mouth to protest when Anne-Britt came up to the pair.

“Hey Kurt, you can let her go.” She said. “The man’s wife just turned herself in. Turns out he was having an affair…with her brother.”

“Ouch.” Magnus said.

“So, this woman…” Wallander started, turning to look back through the window at you.

“Is innocent.” Anne-Britt said. “Just like Magnus said.” Magnus gave Wallander a ‘I told you so’ smirk. Wallander groaned.

“Can’t win them all I guess.” He said, tossing Magnus the keys. “Let her out.” Magnus went into the interrogation room. You tried to jump up, but really couldn’t due to you being cuffed to the table.

“Please, I didn’t do it.” You said. Magnus smiled at you and undid your cuffs.

“I know darling.” He said. “The wife just turned herself in. Your free to go.”

“Really?” You asked, rubbing your wrists. He smiled.

“Well, on one condition.” He said. You raised an eyebrow.

“And what might that be?” You asked as he led you out of the interrogation room.

“Go out on a date with me.” You couldn’t help but smile and nod.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first Wallander fic. How was it?


End file.
